To Heal An Immortal Warlock
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the knights are back. Problem, Leah Allison helps them deal with Merlin, druggie and alcohol. Time to fix him. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. xxxx *On Hold*
1. Leah

Leah stood at the edge of a lake. This is the lake that her roommate used to visit.

She meet Merlin when he was an old man, she was there when he died, and became younger and he had explained it all to her. Or she was going to phone the police.

She learned the story of Merlin and the true story and she offered him her spare room. He accepted and here they are. But she learned something about the old man who died in front of her.

He was an alcholic. And a drug addict.

Most of all, he was depressed.

But Leah had a gut feeling that she should keep him there, in her flat, drinking his multiple lives away.

When all the lights in her flat flashed and he was snoring away on the couch but he glowed, she knew.

She grabbed her bag and coat and made her way over to the lake across the road.

Sure enough, a figure rose from the lake, closely followed by two knights, then a girl and then three knights.

They walked across the water and stopped before her.

"Your not Merlin" said Arthur.  
"No, my name is Leah, and thank god your here."


	2. His Bedroom

"Who are you?" asked Arthur, staring at the young girl in front of him.  
"My name is Leah, and your friend is living with me, you know, his name is Merlin" said Leah and she saw everyone lift their heads at that.  
"Merlin, your living with Merlin" said Gwaine.  
"Yep, and there is something wrong" said Leah and she lead the Knights, King and Queen to her small flat.

Leah walked in before them too see that Merlin was sitting on the window seat, a can of beer in his right hand.  
"Merlin, there's some people here to see you" said Leah as she heard the others walk in.  
"I want to die" whispered Merlin.

Arthur walked across to the fallen warlock and pulled the beer from his hand. Merlin looked at his hand and then looked up.

And then fainted.

Arthur caught him and carried him to the couch.

"He's so skinny" whispered Gwen as she brushed a hand through Merlin's hair.  
"He was always skinny" murmured Gwaine.  
"What's is this?" asked Arthur, sniffing the beer. Leah took it off him, wondering how he managed to carry Merlin and the beer at the same time.

"It's alcohol" said Leah as she went to the sink and pour it down the sink.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Percival.  
"He's depressed" said Leah as she came back.  
"Why is he depressed?" asked Arthur.  
"He has watched all his friends up and die on him, he held most of them as they took their last breath and yet when he dies, he stays dead long enough to resort to his younger age, and he has to deal with it all over again. The last time he died was different, I was there and it took a month of me following him around to let him know that there is someone left" said Leah.

"Is he really that bad?" asked Gwen, covering her mouth.

"Well, do you want to see his room?" asked Leah. Gwaine and Gwen nodded and followed her.

Once they reached the room, they gasped.

It was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, as were ashtrays, fag butts and tonnes upon tonnes of beer cans. Different coloured beer cans where ever they could be placed.

They stood in shock until the smell got to Gwen and she had to run out, her dress flying behind her.

Leah and a pale faced Gwaine walked out after her.

"What is it?" asked Arthur as he hugged his wife.

"His room, it's messy, it stinks of piss and it just disgusting" said Gwaine as he took a seat at the nearby dinner table.

"What year is it?" asked Arthur.

"It is 2013" said Leah.

"That's a lot of years" said Percival.

"Yep, when he first discovered weed, it was in the eighties, when everyone was smoking their way to a coffin, and then he went to drink parties, but before that, he told me he tried to kill himself a hundred times. He did stupid things like admitting to being a warlock during the Salem Witch Trials and being burned, jumped from a fifty foot drop without a parachute, stood in front of a machine gun, fought on the front lines at both world wars, name everyone dangerous thing you can think off, he done it" said Leah.

"How on earth did we understand what you just said?" asked Lancelot.

"Magic, the magic from the Lake updated out knowledge of the modern day earth" said Arthur.

"So what are we going to do about that pig sty of pissing room?" asked Gwaine.

"Well, we are going to clean it" said Arthur.

"Have fun" smiled Gwen.

"No, just pack everything up" said Leah.

"What, why?" asked Leon.

"Because myself and Merlin were moving house, to a bigger house" said Leah.

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"My dad died, think he got stood on by a horse, anyway, left me a four bedroom house, paid for the next eighty years or so, he was a lucky rich git" said Leah.

"Four bedrooms?" asked Leon.

"Well, one for myself, and Gwaine you sex ridden lunatic, I mean myself, and one for Merlin, one for Arthur and Gwen and one for the nights, it will be the biggest obviously, with five beds" said Leah.

"Why did you dad have five beds?" asked Gwaine.

"He had mistresses" said Leah.

"Who was your mother?" asked Gwen as she tucked a blanket over the still out of his, drunken Merlin.

"No idea, his rule was once a baby was born, the woman lost her figure and was given money and sent away. He has like fifteen kids, I'm the only one he kept in contact with, the others made something of themselves and went hunting for their mothers" said Leah.

"And what about your mother? Did you hunt for her?" asked Percival.

"Yes, she died, she was in a car accident, apparently her body was in too many parts for a open casket, drives me mental" said Leah.

"Mental?" asked Elyan.

"Yeah, I got her medical records. She was the one driving, and was high on any kind of drug you can name and drunk a lot of alcohol, talked to the coroner, and they told me it was a miracle that she was still alive and able to crash the car" said Leah.

"Wow, this world sucks" said Lancelot.

"Maybe that is why you were brought back, to fix the world" said Leah.

"Starting with this puny excuse"for a manservant" said Arthur.

"Wait, how did you know all that about Merlin?" asked Lancelot.

"He keeps journals, he forgets everything" said Leah.


End file.
